


Your Fault

by hewwocopter



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: (of feeling sad), Angst, Blood, Complete, Here we go, Hurt/No Comfort, One-Shot, Read at Your Own Risk, This will hit you in the feels, hopefully, not TOO graphic but it is very much worth mentioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hewwocopter/pseuds/hewwocopter
Summary: What if Spinel’s scythe worked differently on  human-gem hybrids?akaIf Steven Universe wasn’t for kids.~ inspired by spudinacup’s AU SU Gone Wrong





	Your Fault

That was  _ it. _ Steven had tried to reason with the gem, but she had given him no room to speak. He had yet to learn her name, but once she poofed his friends he knew that she had to be stopped.

Summoning more of his courage, his shield materialized in front of him as he swung it to the side in defiance. “That’s enough!”

“Awww, what’s the matter, Steven? Miss your  friends already?” The gem cooed at him, rearing her scythe back. “Well don’t worry, you’re RIGHT BEHIND THEM!”

With that statement, she jumped high into the air and brought down her scythe upon the boy. Steven barely had any time to react, raising his shield as the weapon cut into the air, then his shield as it shattered into a million tiny pieces. 

Then-

Pain.

That was the first thing Steven registered as he stumbled back, the world spinning in circles all around him. He clutched at his stomach and felt something warm.

_Oh... that’s not good._

His breathing became more labored as he tried to steady himself, but only succeeding in collapsing face forward on the ground. Black dots started pooling in the corners of his vision as he struggled to keep himself awake.

_I have to... I have to stop her. She’s gonna hurt everyone with her injector, and I’ll be powerless to do anything. Get... up!_

The sound of footsteps in the grass caused Steven to look up to see the gem. His hazy vision made it difficult to see her, but he could make out her form holding scythe.  The scythe _dripping with_ _red liquid that was most certainly not there before._

With great effort, Steven groaned and tried to steady himself on his arms. He  _had_ to do something, he couldn’t just sit there... 

His vision was darkening. A hesitant voice spoke out, sounding terribly out of character than what he had heard before. 

“...Steven?”

That was the last thing he heard before he gave into darkness.

—

“...Steven?”

Oh stars. Oh stars. What had she  done?

There was red. _So, so much red. Red on her scythe, red on the ground, and red _ _all over-_

Spinel stared at the prone form that had just collapsed. A sinking feeling that she had never felt before formed in her chest.

This... this wasn’t what was supposed to happen! Why didn’t he poof? What... what was all this red?

She thought she had known pain when she was left in the garden. She thought there wasn’t anything worse than feeling that of abandonment. This...

This was  _so_

_much_

_worse._

After a few moments, she finally snapped out of her stupor. “Steven!”

She dropped the thing that had caused this whole mess, and ran over to the boy. He was having a difficult time breathing, if the wet gasps and huffs were any indication.

Her hands hovered over him uselessly,  _hands covered in red_ as her mind flew through thoughts and ideas on what to do, and how to fix it.

Of course! His friends, his friends would...

She was then struck with the reminder that she had poofed them- and she knew full well what that scythe did to them. Oh stars.

Oh stars.

Steven laid motionlessly, with the red beginning to pool out more from under him. His back stopped rising and falling as much, and breathing much slower. Her eyes widened.

Was he-  _dying?_

A stupid question, but Spinel had no idea on how humans worked. Much less a human-gem hybrid, but clearly she knew less about them than she thought. The red was absolutely _not_ good , but she had no idea how to stop it.

How had it come to this?

She had wanted to make Pink Diamond pay, by ruining her happily ever after. That was her whole motivation for coming here.

But why?

Spinel wanted Pink to feel the pain she did. Was that it? The pain of losing someone they had loved, and they were powerless to stop it.

She didn’t want this.

She didn’t _want_ to hurt humans.

She didn’t want to  _kill_ Steven.

What had she done?

She feel into a kneeling position as she stared down at the one she had hurt  so much.

Her eyes became unfocused as tears formed from them, cascading down her cheeks as she gently cradled the boys head in her arms, into her lap.

“I...”

She looked up, looking around her as the injector  _now the sight of it made her want to vomit _ continued to inject more poison into the earth.

“I’m...”

Then she looked at the gems she had poofed. There was no sign of movement, no sign of reforming.

No sign of hope.

No sign of happily ever after.

_and _

_it _

_was _

_her _

_fault._


End file.
